


Ichabod's Next Top Model

by MarginalMadness



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarginalMadness/pseuds/MarginalMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod succumbs to the idiot box</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichabod's Next Top Model

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote about Tyra Banks by Tom Mison in an interview about the film Jadoo.

Crane hated most of the technology of the modern age. The one exception to this, was what Lieutenant Mills referred to as the ‘T.V.’. Never would he have thought that something like this could have existed, theater being transmitted so small  _plastic_  boxes all over, not just the country but the world, if the Lieutenant was to be believed.

And this is where she found him. After banging on the door and being ignored she worried that something had happened to him, so bursting in, gun drawn, she was amost murderous to find him sat in front of the T.V. staring intently at a line up of young women.

"Crane. I’ve been knocking for 10 minutes. What the hell-"

"Lieutenant, please." He shushed her, shaking his hand in her direction without looking away from the screen.

She moved to stand behind him “America’s Next Top Model? Seriously?” The incredulous look she was giving him bore into the back of his head but he didn’t seem to notice.

"OH COME ON!" Crane suddenly screamed out "Nikki had much more potential than Jennifer! As one simply needs to look at her portfolio, to see!"

"You okay?" Abbie asked, slightly concerned.

"This is a travesty! These so called judges are obviously blind to true talent to make such a mistake. I don’t think I shall even bother watching the continuation of this obviously bias competition!" He raged on. Abbie decided to leave him to it, Crane usually avoided technology as much as possible, it was nice to see him embrace it for once. He would lose interest eventually, but as Nikki packed her things and left the house and the next episode started, Crane stayed enraptured.

She hoped he would lose interest eventually.

5 Hours later and Ichabod hadn’t moved. Even worse Jenny has showed up ‘to help’ and unceremoniously sat herself down next to him and refused to move for the duration of her visit, and they were bickering.

"Jennifer should win! She deserves it more." Ichabod told at Jenny with all the authority of the college professor he actually was.

"Are you high? Some of her pictures look like something out of a horror movie!" Jenny replied agast.

"Her earlier work yes, but look at how she had progressed. She is much more deserving than _Mia_.”

"Nu uh. Mia has been fierce from the beginning and besides, Jennifer is a bitch."

"She most certainly is not!"

And so it continued.

Abbie cracked open another energy drink and went back to the books she had brought with her, maybe she could stop the apocalypse alone…or sit Moloch down in front of trashy reality T.V. and forget the whole thing but as Crane and Jenny continued to scream at each other and the screen, she thought maybe that would just make things worse.


End file.
